The Legend of Link
by Michael C.F.F.N.D
Summary: Basically, Ocarina of Time all over again. The story begins with Link in the Forest Temple. I'll explain better inside. Warning This is a general fic for the most part, but there will be LinkDarkLink quiet a while later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not related to the other fic in any way.**I gave up on it. I didn't like it. It was too... I don't know, I just didn't like it. _I promise, I won't restart all over again, I just_ had _to this time_. But anyways, why start at the Forest Temple instead of the Water Temple, where Link meets Dark?

Well, I think I was focusing too much on the pairing and not enough on the plot. Everything before the Forest Temple (which is the first temple, you should know) is set in stone, I think it would be pointless to describe all of that. Also, starting at the Forest Temple will allow me time to get used to the story, and develop Link's character better. This story is still a Link/Dark _shounen ai_ story, just not right away. And I still plan on trying out the Zelda/Sheik het pairing, much much later.

**Let me know how I did please, ****sorry about all the mix-ups! I revised this chapter 2 times instead of once, so I hope it's okay.**

* * *

For the second time since I entered this temple, I hear footsteps behind me. The footfalls come just barely after mine. It's going to drive me insane. I _should _know better than to stop and turn around to see if anything's following me. Especialy since the last time I had done just that, I'd barely managed to fight off the Wallmaster that dropped down. The damned thing took my hat, though.

"Link, you seem distracted. And why are you so grumpy lately?" Navi asks.

"Oh, only because of the fact that, you know, Hyrule has been turned into a complete quagmire, I don't know where Zelda is, for all I know she could be dead..." I start walking faster, feeling my temper steaming up again. "Not to mention the little things like having my hat stolen by a giant swollen detached hand, and those annoying blue bubbles and wolfos-"

"Link, just focus on the temple, I'm sure Zelda's just fi-"

"And," I raise my voice more, hearing it reverberate through the coridoor as I turn around, "I keep hearing footsteps behind me, but every time I turn around nobody is there. This temple is driving me crazy. What kind of a _temple_ is this anyways? Its more like a _dungeon_!"

"Link, the Wallmaster!" Navi shouts, and I realise I've been standing still for a while. I jump out of the way as it tries to grab me again.

"Fine, bring it on, I need to blow off some steam."

The Wallmaster still has my hat, it's somehow holding it between its ring and little finger. _Why in the world did it take my hat? Is it _trying_ to annoy me?_ I stab and slash it a few times and it disintegrates. I pick up my hat, brush it off and put it back on my head, feeling a hundred times better.

I continue through the door, and walk down a stairway that leads to a large, empty, round room. _Great this means another fight. _Not a moment later, a Stalfos appears. I groan and bring my sheild up in front of me again.

I defeat it without getting hit a single time. Stalfos are more annoying than they are scary. I expect a chest to appear somewhere, but two more Stalfos approach. "Now that's more like it. Let's go then!" I'm not sure if they understand, they simply grumble back at me.The first is easy to get rid of, leaving behind a recovery heart I have no use for. The second starts out just the same, easy enough. Then, after a short while it surprises me, making a bold move, swinging at me not with its sword but instead knocking my sheild away!

"What the... "

It's sword cuts diagonaly across my chest. It may be a somewhat shallow cut, but it stings like nothing I've felt before. Sure I've been bitten a few times by Deku Babas and tiny Dodongos, I've even been electrocuted by those damned fish that used to inhabit Lord JabuJabu, but I've never been cut by a real sword! Even the wolfos' slashes were better than this.

Staggering back, I continue to parry it's attacks with my sword, but I'm starting to bleed. I land a hit and knock out a few of the walking skeleton's ribs, but it keeps slashing at me. I miss one of them and get cut again just above my right hip.

"That's it!" I yell, and apparently it senses what's coming. _This thing wants to fight dirty, I'll fight dirty, too._ It pulls it's sheild up to shoulder hieght, but that doesn't matter, I swing the master sword like a club, hitting it right upside the head, which consiquently flies across the room. It lets it's gaurd down, apparently shocked. I take the chance and charge it into the wall. The Stalfos' bones crush against the stone wall. Stalfos are surprisingly frail, it's just a matter of getting them when they drop their gaurd. The bones disintegrate into mere dust, and I slide down the wall, sitting on the floor, I watch as a large chest finaly appears in the middle of the room. _That better be something other than a stinkin' compass_... I think, taking a drink of the gross red potion I got from the hag in the Lost Woods.

"Wow, Link..." Navi twinkles above me. "I didn't know you had anything like _that_ in you!"

I walk up to the chest, without responding. I open it and find a bow. I take it out and test it out.

"Link, that's the Fairy Bow! Now you can fight from a distance! Equip it to C and press-"

"Navi."

"Oh, sorry. I can't help it, Link."

"A Fairy Bow huh? Isn't it a bit large for a fairy?"

"Yes. Don't ask me, that's just what it is called, now lets get going!"

"Alright, alright..." We head back up the staircase, and I decide to test out my new bow. I aim for a painting on the wall, hit it, and to my surprise, it bursts into flames.

"Link!"

"It wasn't me!" I look back at the painting and see what looks like one of the Poe's I first saw in Hyrule feild.

"It was that thing!" I say, pointing to it. It dissappears seconds later.

"Link, come here, look at this painting." I hear Navi say. I peek around the corner, see the Poe in the painting, and quickly put my back to the wall. "Link where are you?"

I ready another arrow, move out and face the painting, see the Poe again, and shoot the painting. It bursts into flames just like the other.

"Link, behind you!"

I turn around, the Poe is floating down the hallway right at me, twirling its little lantern spasticaly.

I reach for my quiver, get out an arrow, but drop it. "Forget it." I take out the master sword and stab the Poe, since it's too close to shoot. It dissappears just after I hit it.

"Navi, is that a Poe or something?"

"That's Joelle, one of the-"

"It has a name!?"

I know that little twinkle she makes when she rolls her eyes at me. "She's one of the Poe sisters."

"They're _Sisters? _It's just a poe for crying out loud!" I say, targeting _Joelle_ with my new bow, now that she's appeared again. I'm lucky that it's only a poe I'm dealing with, because, quiet frankly, I'm just not good at using this bow. Poe's are almost completely harmless, they don't even attack unless you bump into one on accident, except for this one, this one's aggressive.

"Aim for her when she reappears." Navi says.

"But then it'll be too easy! Come on Navi, I'm not ten years old anymore!" Joelle reappears and I manage to hit her. With a cry she fades away again. She uses her spin attack, I block it, she reappears, I shoot her one last time and she bursts in flames.

"Ganondorf is going to do have to do better than that." I say, and the torch by the door lights up. When we return to the main room, Navi points out that one of the four torches is now lit.

"That means you've got three more to defeat."

"Good, I need more practice with this bow."

"Now we need to find Beth, Amy, and Meg."

I can't help but laugh at their names. I won't go into detail about the how I fought the rest of them, it was relatively the same and all three were pretty easy. About half an hour later I return to the main hall with the compass, another fairy and, more importantly, the Boss Key.

I sigh and lean against the wall, I need to rest before facing the boss. Having been almost crushed into the ceiling in that room with the checkered floor was bad enough after fighting the Poe's and the Floormaster.

"So, all-knowing Navi, what is the Boss of this dungeon?"

"I don't know."

"I thought the Goddesses told you everything."

"Well they can't tell me things like that."

"Why not?" I ask, she doesn't reply, apparently she doesn't know that either. "Because it would be too easy, right?"

"I don't know, sure. Can we just go fight the Boss aleady?"

"It's only been a few minutes, though."

"Come on, this is boring."

"Fine." I say, walking to the strange pedastal in the middle of the room. Apparently it'll take me downstairs. It starts to slowly decend to the basement, and to the Boss...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I didn't plan on having Dark come into the story this early, but while I was writing it I decided I had to. But I promised myself to wait until the Water Temple until they actually meet eachother.**

**So anyways, on with the story, and please review! I'm trying a new style of writing, and hopefully it's okay.**

* * *

-

I wait as I'm slowly lowered to the basement of the temple... _dungeon_ that is. The room below seems empty. Searching the room reveals it to be, indeed, empty. "This doesn't make any sense!" Navi says, twinkling overhead.

"Look at the floor, it looks like something was dragged across it, the stone is worn in some spots."

"You're right, and look, they go in a circle. Try pushing the wall."

It seems like I don't have any other options, so I put my hands against the wall and push. It moves a bit. I push harder and it starts moving more. Eventualy, it just starts moving on it's own. It moves a quarter of a circle, as if on an axis, then stops.

"So that means I would push it three more times, and I'd be back to where I started." I think aloud. I step on the switch on the floor of this room and hear something like a gate opening somewhere. I turn the wall again and find a room with a gold skulltula on the wall, and a chest. I walk over to the gold skulltula, stab it, then take the token. I walk to the chest, when all of a sudden a big skulltula drops down on me!

"Dammit!" I get away as fast as I can, and look back at the spider hanging from the ceiling, looking at me, or at least I think it is, as if taunting me. Skulltula's are only dangerous if they drop down on you, they are completely immobile. I just wait. After a while it turns its back to me, and I slash it as hard as I can. It falls to the ground and fades away and I walk up to the chest again.

"I hate those things."

"Well you can't expect there to be a chest just sitting there completely ungaurded." Navi snaps back.

I just sigh and open the chest to find some arrows, which I add to the rest in my quiver, return to the wall and push it again.

There is a large door with a diamond shaped lock across it. I pull out the boss key and open the lock. The door opens and I step inside, hoping I'm prepared enough to face whatever is inside...

-

-

**Dark's point of veiw **

I'm sitting in the air just above the dark gallery, waiting for the Hero. Ganonodorf sent me to this temple to oversee the battle between the Hero of Time and Ganon's phantom. Then I'm to report back and tell Ganondorf the outcome.

I can't stand talking to Ganondorf. Being near him just makes me angry.

The vendetta he holds with me is that he abuses the power of the shadows. He uses them for evil...

What's more, I happen to be a Shadow.

Not literally, of course, shadows are not concious living things, however they are a very strong form of energy. When one looks at their shadow, they would not assume it posseses any form of energy, but when one is in a completely darkened room, alone and defenseless, they are quite likely to agree that the darkness posseses some form of energy, although it has more of a mental effect than it does physical, in that case. Light is a form of energy, just the same as sound, heat and kinetic energy, so wouldn't it seem fitting that shadow, light's opposite, is a form of energy of equal power?

What am I then? I am a Shadow, like I said, and by that I mean I am someone who is able to harness the power of the shadows. I was born that way, just as Hylains are born with long ears. I've never gotten a decent explanation as to why, all I know is that it has something to do with the amount of shadow energy that was present when I was born. I know that in order for shadow energy to be present, there doesn't necessarily need to be a dark area. Shadow energy, as far as I know, comes in two forms. Emotional, and physical. Physical obviously being just simple darkness, and emotional... well that's a bit more difficult to explain. I suppose it's related to stress, sadness, and other negative emotions...

A noise snaps me out of my musings and I remember why I'm here. I quickly dissipate back into an invisible shadow, wondering as I sit above the gallery, why I wear this skirt.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and look towards the entrance. The appearence of the young man that stands there shocks me. His face and body are visibly different than mine, but... He is dressed exactly like me. His boots, his tunic, his gloves, his hat, he even wears a skirt. W

The hero walks up to one of the paintings, and I notice a small ball of light following him.

"Link, all these pictures are the same!"

So his name is Link...

"I've notice that, Navi."

I look around for the Phantom's painting, and spot the one. The Phantom is already riding down the path in the painting. Link had better move.

"Link, look! This painting's moving!"

The Phantom jumps out of the painting on a black horse, and the Hero takes out his sword. "Ganondorf!?" his fairy squeels.

I watch the Phantom take off it's mask and rides off into another painting. The Hero takes out the Fairy Bow that was hidden in the dungeon and inspects the paintings. He thinks he has the right one and aims his bow at it as the Phantom approaches the edge of the painting on it's horse.

If only he knew...

The Phantom in the painting turns around at the last second.

"Link watch out!" His fairy yells. Across the room the real Phantom leaps out of the dark hole that appears in the painting, and throws a fireball at the Hero, hitting him before he even has a chance to see it coming, and knocking him to the ground.

I don't have a choice, I have to obey Ganon, or he'll kill me, or worse. If I interfere with this fight, it'll be much more pain for me than that single fireball...

The Hero gets up quickly, and gets lucky this time. Two of the Phantoms are each in paintings that are side by side. The one to his right turns back early enough to give him time to shoot the other to his left before it gets out of the painting.

This cycle continues two more times, until the Phantom abondons it's horse and floats around the gallery, shooting fireballs at the Hero, who parries them with his sword. After several hits back and forth, the Hero pulls back as far as he can and... _wham!_ The fireball hits the Phantom right in the face! It's blown back by the force and screams horribly. I wish that was the real Ganon, and it was me serving that blow!

I can see the phantoms eyes flaring red as it continues to circle the Hero, it casts another fireball and the Hero again hits it back with his sword. This time the Phantom knows what's coming and apparently decides to play along with the little game, they hit the ball back and forth several times, almost playfully, until the Hero land another hit.

That's when the Phantom decides it's enough fooling around. It winds up and hits the fireball with as much, perhaps even more, energy than Link had hit the first with. The fireball goes straight at the Hero and I see his eyes widen. There's no way he's going to hit it. I wish there is something I can do, but like I said, I can't interfere, I can only watch.

The fireball explodes when it hits him, causing him to fall- no, _fly_ backwards, into the wall, causing the nearest painting to tremble on the wall. When the dust clears away, he sits there, still alive, but in a lot of pain. The Phantom laughs, and it takes all I have not to go down there and shut him up. The Hero gets to his feet again. He shakes his head and gets back in his fighting stance.

The Phantom holds it's arms out, as if asking 'Are you sure you want mess with me?' The Hero only holds up his sword and sheild, waiting. The Phantom casts a third fireball, now showing no mercy, nor does the Hero. After three volleys, he lands a hit on the Phantom, who has obviously lost all patience as it sends another fireball flying. On the first hit, the Hero swings it right into the Phantom's face, 

The Phantom almost pays it no mind, now completely out of control, he sits on his staff and dives right at the Hero. Not expecting it, the Hero can't move fast enough to avoid a sharp punch in the stomach. Even worse is that Ganon had a fireball in his hand when he punched. The Hero again is tossed back against the wall, and the crooked painting finaly fell off of the wall next to him.

When I was sent to watch this battle, I didn't know what to expect. Obviously there would be violence, but... now that I'm actually watching it happen... What did that kid ever do to deserve _that_? He sits there for a few seconds before getting up again. The Phantom sweeps down at him.

It all happens in one motion.

He steps out of the way, takes an arrow from his quiver and aims his bow, the Phantom starts to turn back, leaving the Hero with an open target. The Hero pulls back, and lets go. The arrow soars through the air, and before the Phantom has the chance to turn around and face him, the arrow is sent right through the back of it's skull. It screams again, this time it's an unbearable screech. The Phantom ignites into blue flames, falling apart peice by peice.

. A blue circle of light appears on the floor in the middle of the gallery, the Hero walks into it and dissappears. 

I make my way out of the temple and into the evening sun. It feels great to be out of that temple. I see a bird above me, apparently heading somewhere near Ganon's castle, so I hitch a ride on it's shadow, hoping that Ganon won't keep me for long. It's dusk, and I'd rather watch the sunset from Lake Hylia than spend any amount of time in the place that was once Castle Town...

* * *

**PS: MUSIC UPDATE - I know, self-promotion blahblah, but what's a guy to do? **

I'm currently working on some songs for an independent film that's going to be at the Thriller! Chiller! Film festival, this October, in Grand Rapids, Minnesota! You can get details about it at **myspace dot com slash darkenedshadows** My myspace, as always, is: **myspace dot com slash noisebymike **And my 'esnips' account, where I put a lot of my songs, my _not-_art, my _not-_poems and other stuff: **esnips dot com slash user slash hmasteraz**


End file.
